


House Arrest

by Tusike6speciale



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, human klaroline, klarodivorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusike6speciale/pseuds/Tusike6speciale
Summary: “...Since the house you’re living in is still in his name and you happen to be his closest relative...” Despite his proverbial aplomb, Elijah was now terrified to complete that sentence. A giant bomb was about to drop on Caroline’s head and he knew the girl had already suffered enough because of his thoughtless brother. “What are you trying to tell me Elijah?” She hesitantly asked, her brain firmly refusing to consider the most obvious option. A long silence preceded the inevitable “He’s staying with you.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a piece of work that's been sitting on my desktop for a while. I don't think I'll soon be able to continue it so, in the meantime, I'm "putting this plot up for adoption", if anyone's interested. Thank you!

"Whoooo!" Caroline slammed her glass on the bar counter with too much enthusiasm, the tequila burned her throat leaving a trail of warmth all the way into her stomach. She felt like a teenager at the first glass, who managed to enter that prestigious club thanks to her fake ID. Oh, how she wished she was 17 again. "Dancefloor!" Caroline yelled, she surely couldn't go back, but she could still dance the night away. The girls she had invited, mostly colleagues who had no idea what his life was like outside the publishing house, some already so tipsy as to stagger on high heels, formed a wobbling human train and threw themselves into that dancing mix of people, equally sweaty and horny. Caroline started to follow them, but felt grabbed by the wrist. Elena, the only childhood friend who accepted to follow her on that crazy evening, looked at her with a veil of concern "Are you sure you want to spend the night like this?" Caroline sighed "The final divorce hearing has finally been set Elena and believe me, after the last few months, there is nothing else I want to do but get drunk and dance among strangers until my legs decide to support me." The other girl nodded, she knew Caroline practically from the crib and despite her words, she knew very well that her friend's heart was indeed crashing into a million pieces. Klaus Michaelson might be a total jerk but still he was the love of Caroline’s life.   
  


XOXOXO

  
As the Sun started to envelope the room Caroline cursed; of course last night she was too drunk to close the courtains. She had no idea how she even Made it home actually. Elena, sweet caring Elena. She stayed all night even if she hated the club just to make sure she was ok. Here’s something to be grateful for, friends. 

  
When the phone began to ring with its terrible high pitch ringtone - mental note, erase that infernal song - gratitude was replaced by swearing again. “Hello?” Caroline managed to stutter without even even looking at the screen, she was sure it was Elena checking on her, instead she heard an unexpected masculine voice “Caroline, is it you?” The man asked with a perplexed tone and it took her almost a minute to fight her terrible hangover and realize it was Elijah, Klaus’ brother. The blonde girl jumped out of bed, when a Mikaelson calls is never good news. “Yes, it’s me. Who’s dead?” He certainly noticed the bitter sarcasm in her voice, but given the situation going on with his younger brother and the divorce, couldn’t blame his sister in law. He felt a hint of guilt actually, knowing He was about to make her day much worse. 

  
“No one’s dead... But Klaus is definitely in trouble.” Out of habit Her heart started to pound with concern, then she remembered her husband’s wrongdoing wasn’t her business anymore. “I don’t see why you’re calling me.” She responded, back to her detached self. A deep sigh came from the other interlocutor “He got arrested for drunk driving.” Caroline reached her mirror and looked at her puffy eyes, still smeared with mascara. That conversation had already lost any interest to her “Wow! What is this, the twentieth time?” The causticity in her voice was all but hidden. Elijah licked his lips, he was really trying to be as gentle as possible “The fifth, actually.” She scoffed “I can tell you how it works if you need any instructions. Go to the police station, pay the bail, take his pompous ass home. It will take him approximately 4 hours to sleep off the hangover.” She had slept 8 hours straight and still looked like a wreck, but Klaus was definitely better at it, she knew all too well.

The older guy took a deep breath, he knew the spite was deserved, but he was too responsible to leave his brother in a cell. “I’m really sorry to bother you Caroline, but your presence is needed one more time.” - “I’m not going in his rescue just because you’re too occupied sorting your ties by color.” She bit her tongue, noble Elijah had really tried to stay neutral during her divorce process, that sharp answer wasn’t needed “Sorry...” She tried to take it back “...I’m not feeling well today.” And it was true, she was dying to crawl back under her cotton sheets. He cleared his throat “And I would really like to leave you out of this, but I can’t.” His uneasiness finally picked her genuine attention “What’s going on?” - “As you so gracefully reminded me a few minutes ago, my brother has been in this same situation more than once...” Caroline grimaced hearing those edulcorated words “I’m afraid the judge won’t be as sympathetic this time.” She frowned “So?” Was he staying in jail for a couple years or more? It definitely sounded good. Elijah weighed his words before speaking again “He won’t be staying in jail...” That’s too bad, she thought “...Klaus has been placed under house arrest and surveillance.” Caroline felt surprised just for a second then realized that the sentence meant she was not going to “casually” meet him around the city anymore. A big smile appeared on her face, but soon died “...Since the house you’re living in is still in his name and you happen to be his closest relative...” Despite his proverbial aplomb, Elijah was now terrified to complete that sentence. A giant bomb was about to drop on Caroline’s head and he knew the girl had already suffered enough because of his thoughtless brother. “What are you trying to tell me Elijah?” She hesitantly asked, her brain firmly refusing to consider the most obvious option. A long silence preceded the inevitable “He’s staying with you.”   
  
“Whaaaaaat??” She screamed so loud the whole neighborhood was now probably aware of her despair “No way!” She sentenced, there was not even the tiniest chance Klaus was going back in that house, sentence or not. It was hard enough to kick him out, her heart breaking at least a thousand times in the process, there was no way she was going to live through that hell again. “Find another way ‘cause I’m not gonna do it.” Caroline tried to stay cool, but The fright was clear in her voice. Her brother in law pinched the bridge of his nose, she was not going to make it easy for him. “I’ve already tried to change the judge’s mind, believe me.” - “Then try harder! Does he know how loaded you are? Pay him off!” Elijah rolled his eyes “I’m not trying to join my brother here.”   
Taking a deep breath, Caroline tried to calm her nerves. The solution was probably in front of her, she was just too anxious to see it. “Can I call my lawyer, please?” She asked and a sound of approval came from the other speaker “Bring him if you want. Just please, be at the police station at 3pm. I’ll make any effort to pull you out of this mess as soon as possible, I promise.” Caroline looked at the clock, she had less than two hours to erase last night’s traces and make herself presentable. In the meantime she was sure, her lawyer would find the way to stop this absurd situation. “Ok.” She gave in and Elijah heaved a sigh of relief “Thank you.” - “Don’t thank me. I’m still not doing it.”   
  
Forcing herself to ignore the pounding headache that was killing her braincells, Caroline composed her lawyer’s number. The guy was young, tough and extremely expensive, overturn the conviction should be a kids play for him.  
“Hello Mrs Mikaelson. What can I do for you?” Caroline rolled her eyes “First of all, don’t call me that.” - “I’m sorry Miss Forbes, how can I help you?” She took a deep breath and explained the ridiculous situation Klaus had pulled her in.   
“Mmm...” The man seemed to think about it for a while “...I’m sorry Miss Forbes, I don’t think we can stop it right away...” Caroline was more than ready to throw a long list of not so delicate insults at him, when he added “...Unless...” - “Unless what?” - “You could move out. Maybe Leaving the marital home would work.” Caroline was now about to explode with rage, why in hell was she surrounded by a bunch of total idiots???

  
“I’m not going to leave the house I chose and personally decorated! There’s an agreement, isn’t there? The house is mine!” She sounded like an hysterical spoiled baby girl but didn’t care. The lawyer cleared his throat “I know Miss, but the house in in your husband’s name and you’re not divorced yet, so technically you have no right to live th...” - “Are you trying to say I’m staying here out of Klaus’ mercy?!” The poor guy cringed and regretted answering the phone “Absolutely not Miss, I’m trying to help. You and Mr Mikaelson have already agreed to divide the post-marriage capital, I don’t think leaving that house would make a big difference in your future wealth, since you’re gonna get half his money.” That conversation was getting worse and worse each single minute.

Caroline gritted her teeth in silent fury. The social distance between her and Klaus had been a problem in the beginning, his family really struggled to trust her, even if Caroline was more than ready to sign a prenup. Klaus was the one to refuse it and even if she was now living in a luxurious apartment, she still felt poor little Caroline without him. “Are you now implying that I’m just a greedy social climber?” The lawyer bit his tongue “I would never do that Miss Forbes.” - “Good, cause I’m not paying you two thousand a day to insult me.” - “My Apologies Miss.” Caroline felt the urge to hum as during one of her yoga classes, she was acting hateful but it was really just the heavy prospect to have Klaus back home that was talking. “Can you get me out of this or not?” She asked as politely as possible. He sighed “We may file an appeal but It will take some time. There’s no way to escape the judge’s sentence today.” Caroline closed her eyes, she was screwed. 

XOXOXO

Rubbing her sore temples, Caroline was waiting outside the police station. It was 15:22, just a minute had passed since she checked the last time. Stomping on the concrete she wondered for the tenth time if her 5 inches heels were the right choice. Short before, while trying to drown in her own bathtub, Caroline had decided to look her best that afternoon. She surely wanted Klaus to think she was living her best life without him, but right now, wrapped in that tight green dress which made her eyes sparkle like emeralds, she almost felt like a stupid.

Huffing, she adjusted the big sunglasses on her nose. She had time to dress and put on some make-up, but not even the whole day would have been enough to hide the puffiness in her eyes. "Hangover" was still written capital letters under her two layers of foundation.

"Don't be late, my ass!" She muttered under her breath. She had arrived just two minutes late and Elijah was already inside, prize for the impeccable manners, but now she had been waiting more than thirty minutes and there was no much more tension her nerves could bear.

Just a second before she could turn around and call a cab, the big doors opened. She held her breath trying her best diva gaze, but it was just her brother in law. The signs of frustration were visible on his fresh shaved face when he reached her "You came." He inspected her appearance with perplexity. "Don't remember me..." She answered "...I must be still drunk." He cleared his throat as he didn't want to know further. Caroline staggered on her shoes "Where is the dumbass?" In that perfect moment the doors opened again revealing her soon-to-be ex-husband.

Time seemed to move slower as Klaus approached them. He looked exhausted, sexy-exhausted of course, with longer stubble on his cheeks and the smirk of a real felon on his lips. His messed-up hair was clear sign he hadn't slept much, but he was still wearing his light blue italian shirt like a perfect businessman. The jacket, on the other hand, was a wrinkled mess on his right shoulder.

When he finally got close, Klaus shamelessly checked out his wife from head to toe. "Hello, love." Caroline gritted her teeth mentally cursing her choice of clothing "You really didn't have to bring a present." He added now speaking to his brother. The blonde girl threw her hands in the air "Ok, I'm done. The asshole is all yours." She quickly tried to escape, but the older Mikaelson brother reached for her "Please Caroline, Please..." The genuine hopelessness in his voice was enough to stop her "...I'm begging you." Elijah Mikaelson begging for something? She raised an eyebrow suddenly wishing to hear more "Help me solve this inconvenience." Her eyes narrowed signaling him that she was expecting more. He gave up and huffed "Ok...If I bring him home, Katherine is going to kick my ass till next Christmas." That was it, she could finally smile. There was nothing more precious that "big stick in the ass" Elijah admitting it was his wife who was wearing pants at home. The look on his face was actually so priceless she deeply wished she could take a picture and send it to her friend Katherine and every other contact on her list.

Caroline blinked a couple times before sending a glance to Klaus. He was casually leaning against the car, his feet and arms crossed. When their eyes crossed he boldly wiggled his brows at her. Elijah better solve this mess sooner than later or _She_ will be the one kicking his noble ass.

"Ok. Let's go." She ordered. That was surely going to be the weirdest ride home of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part I had already written. From now on, if you want me to continue, it may take a while. It's hard enough to work on Deal With My Devil. Thank you for kudos and comments!!!

Elijah’s eyes stayed glued to the street while driving towards Caroline’s house. In his mind he kept singing “I will survive” at the top of his lungs to ignore the massive amount of sighs, puffs and crazy hormones that currently filled his car. The blonde Vamp sitting beside him was the first to speak “Ok, here are my rules...” she started gesturing with her fingers “...First, we don’t talk to each other.” Klaus kept looking out the car window “That should be easy.” - “Second, you don’t touch my food...” Klaus scoffed “Flash news. No one likes your cooking, love.” That made her stiffen on her seat “Third, my bedroom is off limits.” Her husband moved, his head popping between Caroline and Elijah “I’m sorry, _your_ bedroom?” She clenched her fists, her lawyer’s words echoing in her head “Yes Klaus, _my_ bedroom!” - “I really have to disagree love, the bedroom and every other room in the house is actually mi..” - “Stop calling me love!” She abruptly yelled making Elijah flinch “Please guys.” They both huffed, but after just two minutes of precious silence, Caroline started again “Fourth, I absolutely don’t want to see your dirty socks around the house.” Klaus pressed a hand on his face “Bloody hell Caroline, how many useless points you still have in your list?” - “Thirty-two, actually.” She proudly affirmed as the men in the car both rolled their eyes. Klaus patted his brother’s shoulder “Can you bring me back, please?” Caroline joined her palms "Yes, please?" It was Elijah's turn to soundly puff "How in heaven did you two get married in the first place?" And finally they both stayed quiet. And the oscar for the _best non-romantic proposal_ goes to…

_Caroline came bouncing into Mr Mikaelson's studio, Klaus was already there, searching for some papers his father needed. "What are you doing?" She naively asked. He raised his head from the drawer just to tell her she perfectly knew what he was doing, but the mischievous look on her face made him stop. The only thing he loved about family dinners at his parents mansion, was Caroline getting all horny and incredibly creative. Apparently, Esther's cutting remarks were a phenomenal turn-on for this wonderful Virginia girl._

_"My father needs the Gordon's paperworks." He restrained her, pretending not to be interested. Caroline did't buy the act and was quick to push him on his father's chair "I'm sure Mr Freeze can wait." As she kneed in front of him, working on his belt, Klaus' blood immediately reached his crotch "Caroline..." He tried to stop her, but she hushed him with a devilish smile "Shhh.. I wanna try something new." And with that she started her game of hands, lips and tongue. He dropped his head on the seatback enjoying her administrations once again, she was so passionate yet so delic... His eyes suddenly popped open, what was her finger doing there? Was she really going to... Bloody hell! Klaus was about to stop her, when the best sensation he'd ever felt pervaded his body as he curled his toes. The best orgasm of his life hit him like a punch in the stomach._

_“Fuck Caroline, Marry me!"_

_Caroline promptly jumped back on her feet without even cleaning her face "What did you just say?"_

Once in front of the building, the spouses jumped out of the car and Elijah immediately drove away with a loud screech of his tires. He mentally noted to thank his wife for her acceptable level of craziness.

Entering the apartment, Klaus immediately wrinkled his nose "What's this stench?" His wife deeply inhaled the strong aroma of cinnamon and butter coming from her candles "Rule number one Klaus, rule number one." She reminded him pointing to the jars at the same time. He grabbed one of those and sniffed, a simple gesture that almost made him vomit "You know I hate cinnamon." - "Yes, I do." She muttered under her breath kicking off her expensive shoes, then gestured him to follow to the guest room "You can rest your snobbish ass here." She sentenced while He peeked through the open door. At least his 70inches screen was still there. "What about rule number one?" She shrugged "I just changed it. You don't talk to me, I can say whatever I want." - "How convenient." He was already planning how to insult her back, when she added "And the only stench I can smell is the one coming from you. Take a shower." She left and he smirked watching her butt swing in front of him. She was so beautiful.

When dinner time arrived, an obstacle that Caroline hadn't considered, waited for her in her kitchen. Klaus' feet, still wrapped in his stinky socks, were resting on her counter “What’s for dinner, love?” She grimaced with disgust “You know you just broke three rules all at once?” He stood up “Speaking of, I have a list too.” She lifted her brows faking interest “Oh, really?”Klaus nodded raising his index "Rule number one: I can do whatever I want in my house." Caroline blinked repeatedly waiting for the next one, but he said no more "That's it?" She asked and he nodded "Yup, it's called ability of synthesize." She shrugged moving to the fridge "Oh yes, one of the many talents you _don't_ have." - "I beg to differ." - "Yes, whatever." She grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip while he kept staring. Caroline was now wearing pj shorts and a pink tank top, her face was clean and even if she was clearly tired, she still looked ten years younger, almost as young as she was when he first met her.

Klaus put his palms on the counter "So, what are we having for dinner wifey?" She closed her eyes, the voice of her yoga teacher whispering in her mind _Breathe Caroline, Breathe and let it aaaaaall go._

"There's this thing called 'Ubereats', use it..." She took another sip "...Or maybe you could just starve?" His husband answered with a big smile "Well, if the alternative is your famous roast turkey, I might consider the option." The blonde daggered him with her eyes, there was really no need to bring up that epic fail. Was she the only one who ever served a carbonized turkey that still managed to stay completely raw on the inside? "Fuck you." She ended the conversation with her usual grace then left the room.

As soon as she was out Klaus left out a deep sigh, that game was fun but it was also exhausting. He opened the fridge just to find water and precooked vegan meals, he then inspected the cabinets and immediately noticed that the boxes were all sorted alphabetically. " _Wow, her OCD must really have gained the upper hand since I left_ " he thought and that realization made him question himself after a long long time.

It was almost 10pm when someone knocked at the door. "Oh My God!" Klaus heard Caroline yell from the other side of the house "Is this terrible day ever going to end?!" She reluctantly opened the door just to find Elijah and Katherine on her threshold. The brunette had a bottle of champagne in her right hand, while her husband looked nothing more than pissed. Caroline huffed "It may sound rude but, what are you doing here?"

Katherine shrugged and entered the house not really needing an invitation "I just thought you may need some help to bury the corpse." She said clearly referring to Klaus, then offered the bottle to her blonde friend. Caroline felt her stomach clench at the sight of the alcoholic beverage "I pass." Katherine got closer "By the way, I'm sorry I didn't partecipate last night, but I really couldn't skip K-sex night." - "K-what?" The brunette smiled looking at her husband who was still standing by the door "Every friday night we have wild sex and I get to decide whatever I want him to do. Last night for example, I was a dental hygienist and he was the absent-minded patient who forgot the wallet at home. No need to say he found a very creative way to pay my fee." Caroline quickly covered her ears "Too much informations Katherine." With a shrug her friend looked around "Where is the butthead?"

As usual, Klaus came out of nowhere at the sound of the insult "Classy as always sister!" His sister in law pursed her lips and handed him the champagne "Want some more?" He chuckled reaching Elijah "We're really lucky when it comes to women, aren't we?" - "I sure am." The elder's answer was immediate, his muscles still sore after last night activities. 

"Has your lawyer called Caroline?" He asked and the girl moved to grab her phone "Nope..." She scrolled through the messages "...But it's not surprising, I think the guy's scared of me." Elijah took the floor before the brother could spit his sharp comment "The judge has come to a further decision." - "Is Klaus going back to jail?" He sighed "Not really." - "Ok..." Caroline hesitated "...Why do I feel like my life is about to get even worse?"- "Don't worry love..." He baldy walked next to her "...I'll be by your side no matter what." She then used two fingers to mime her need to puke.

"Klaus will go to therapy." Elijah finally announced. "What?" It was Klaus' turn to look dumbfounded. Katherine was quick to pat his shoulder "Aren't you happy bro? It means there's still hope for your retarded brain!" Elijah cleared his throat "If you accept to discuss your alcohol problems..." - "What bloody problems?" Caroline scoffed "Said the one who got arrested five times." - "Anyway..." The older Mikaelson was already shaking with frustration "...If you accept going to therapy the judge may reconsider his verdict." 

Klaus tapped on his chin "How many sessions?" - "The needed quantity, I guess." - "That's a bit too vague brother." In that moment Caroline moved between the two "Since, thank God, this has nothing to do with me, can I please go to bed now?"

Elijah scratched his brow "Actually..." The blonde suddenly looked terrified "...The judge wants you to join Klaus for the first session." If her eyes could kill, the man would already be a little heap of ashes on the floor "And why in hell would he want that?" It took all her strength not to scream, but she still sounded like a psycho on the verge of explosion. Elijah instinctively took two steps back "He wants to be sure you're willing to help." Klaus opened his arms "Ok, I'm screwed." The blonde turned on her heels "And with that, goodnight people!"

"Where are you going?" Katherine reached her outside the bedroom, Caroline blinked "You just witnessed that giant amount of absurdity, didn't you?" The brunette pushed her inside the room "This is your chance Care!" - "Chance to what? If I wanted to go to couples therapy, I would have done it a long time ago." - "Exactly..." Katherine gave her a cunning gaze "...If you show the therapist that you two can't really live under the same roof, you may finally get rid of the prick." Caroline's face lighted up "You are an evil genius, you know?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos or a comment to this story! I know I'm supposed to be working on Deal With My Devil, but I just needed to write something different and this is definitely more fun to write. So... I just hope you like this new chapter! Please tell me what you think, I'm about to go back to work after maternity leave, my first born is going to start kindergarten and I really would need some support right now. Thank you again!!

They'd gotten at the doctor's studio after a really long ride. Caroline had to drive the SUV since he couldn't and she was basically terrified to do something wrong. In her head they were constantly tailed by the police and they could arrest her too if she pushed just 2 miles over the limit. That "granny driving" surely caused Klaus to stir and grumble all the time.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. He pinched the bridge of his nose "If we move any slower, it will be New Year's Eve by the time we get there, love." Considering it was May, She narrowed her eyes at him, then her gaze quickly snapped back to the street, hands firmly holding the wheel "Do you want to take over?" She sounded serious for a second, then smiled catching his husband's peeved expression with the corner of her eye "Yup..." She answered her own question clicking her tongue and took the time to briefly gloat "...Shut up then." - "You spoke first, love." He pinpointed, but Caroline tilted her head to the side "I was the one speaking actual words, but I've been hearing your annoying grunts since we left home." - "You wouldn't have to if you could actually drive, sweetheart. I think I just saw a child on his trike overtake us." She abruptly stopped the car and raised a brow at him "Wanna walk?"

XoXoXo

The waiting room was big enough to hold a dozen people, but today it was empty and silent. There were leather couches at both sides and a coffee table with psychology books tidily placed on it. The walls were painted in light green, a color that Caroline knew, was supposed to be relaxing. With a huff, she let her butt bounce on one of the cushions as she crossed her arms.

Klaus kept roaming around, cellphone in his right hand, probably waiting for another call from his father's bitchy secretary. The mental image of the girl's eternal pout made Caroline's nerves vibrate with disdain and.. jealousy? She immediately shook her head to erase the feeling and concentrated on the clouds outside the big glass window.

Klaus stopped in front of one of the many frames hanging on the wall. It was a picture of his assigned therapist standing beside another man, much older than him, holding some kind of certificate in his hands.

"This guy looks like a total dumbass."

Caroline tried her best to ignore her husband's comment, but couldn't refrain from glancing. When someone decides to wear a checkered turtleneck, let someone else take a picture of him in that obscene outfit, then deliberately hangs the photograph in his office for everyone to see, then yes, he deserves nothing but insults. This obviously didn't mean she was gonna give Klaus some kind of agreement.

"Don't judge a book from its cover Klaus. You for example, you look like a movie star and yet _you are a dumbass_." That was supposed to hurt him somehow, but of course he stopped listening after the more convenient part of her phrase.

"So you think I'm hot, uh?" She rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself idiot. Do you really think I would've dated you otherwise? You literally called me stupid bitch the first time we met." - "You were not an angel yourself, love." She shrugged "I had a very important event to attend and I was wandering around a city I had never been before. You, on the other hand, could've easily called another cab to carry your stupid ass." - "Aren't you a little bit too obsessed with my ass?..." He asked with a smug face while caressing his own buttocks. She shook her head "...maybe you should discuss it with my shrink." He added and She scoffed "That's too bad we're here for your issues, boozer." He laughed again "And I've already apologized a million times for our first encounter. If only I knew we were headed to the same place." - "Yeah, I probably would've flaked out on Katherine." His smile faded after the bitter retort "Would you really cancel all of it?" Their eyes met for the first time since they got there, Klaus looked disheartened and she found no strength to spit out the umpteenth cutting answer.

XoXoXo

_Since jumping off the train, Caroline couldn't help but fall into total tourist mode. It was her first time in the big apple and Katherine's engagement party was not going to start before 7PM, so she took her time wandering around._

_When the sun started to set she knew it was time to concentrate on her friend, but it was certainly too late to walk to the other side of the city, her feet sore enough after that last walk through Central Park. She clumsly approached the street and waved a arm to stop a cab. None of the yellow cars seemed to notice her. She quickly recapped every episode of Sex and the City and Gossip Girl in her mind, they made it look so easy. Stubborn as always she decided to try again, this time waving both her hands in the air. She surely looked like a dumb, but no one knew her, so she didn't really care anyway._

_The moment a cab finally stopped, she felt so proud of herself she didn't really notice the man exiting the building behind her. The stranger in a gray suit strode towards the car, totally indifferent to her presence. Just then realization hit her, she was gonna lose her ride._

" _Hey You!" She called, but the guy kept ignoring her. Caroline immediately felt her fists close in anger. Big city people suck. She reached the cab just a second before he could pull on the handle and leave with her only chance to reach the Mikaelson's mansion in time. "Hello?" She emphasized the word as if she was talking to a deaf and the stranger finally turned towards her. Wow. She certainly wasn't expecting to meet such a hot boy in such a odd situation. Sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, incredibly kissable full lips, a questioning raised eyebrow. The blonde girl mentally slapped herself to regain some concentration and tried her best innocent smile "I'm sorry to bother you Sir..." he smirked at the choice of terms "...but I need, like really need, to take this cab." The handsome stranger deliberately checked her out without any hint of shame, which made her mood change from anxious to homicidal in the blink of an eye._

_Klaus took his sweet time appreciating the girl's endless legs. She was wearing some shorts, a white T-Shirt, a pair of horrific glittery pink sneakers and a backpack. Ok. Tourist material. His eyes finally landed on the stranger's appalled face. Judging by the ponytail, she was presumably from the South. Too bad he was already late, he could clearly glimpse a pair of glorious tits underneath the cheap tee._

_Caroline's nostrils trembled, the vein on her forehead throbbing with anger when the arrogant asshole licked his sexy lips and just said "What?" She took a deep breath and tried her best manners for the last time "I have a very important event to attend and no time to find another cab. I absolutely need to take this one... Please?" It was pure torture to beg him, but she really didn't want to disappoint Katherine, she would've easily made meatballs out of her._

_He chuckled "Let me guess, shrimps and grits festival?" He was clearly making fun of her, assuming she was a silly blonde from the South all the while. Ok, she was done asking. Caroline lift up her chin and tried to reach for the car door, but he quickly moved in front of her "Sorry love, no more time to waste..." he pointed towards the other side of the street "...I'm sure those dazzling little shoes of yours can easily walk you to the bus stop right there."_

_She wrinkled her nose offering him half a smile "Well, they surely can kick arrogant assholes like you." And with that she kicked the stranger in the shin with all she had. He let out an expected groan and kneed to try and contain the pain, which gave her the perfect chance to jump on the cab and ask its startled driver to speed away._

_Klaus moved his weight on the healthy leg and, despite the pain, he got up. The stranger had managed to surprise him, which made him intrigued and furious at the same time. The unwary blonde was nothing but unwary and all he could do was punch the trunk of the cab and shout an ungraceful "Stupid Bitch!"._

_Just three hours later, after taking a long shower, curling her hair and applying the perfect amount of makeup, Caroline entered the party. Every corner of the house exuded wealth, but she had no time to concentrate on the golden decorations 'cause Katherine immediately grabbed her arm. "It took you long enough, towny." The brunette put a flute of champagne in her friend's hand and gestured for her to walk._

" _Are You ok Kat?" - "Leaving out the disturbing vision of all those mummies dancing fox-trot, yes, I'm fine." Caroline chuckled, that was not exactly the kind of engagement party she would have expected from her best friend. It was more than clear that her soon-to-be parents in law had organized the whole event. Katherine swallowed her glass of champagne then grabbed Caroline's one to drink it as well "Elijah is so gonna pay for this." The blonde offered her a genuine smile. She'd never developed a real relationship with her bestfriend's long time boyfriend, he always looked too uptight to her, but it was obvious that somehow they worked. "You really do love him." It was not a question, just a statement and it made Katherine kink her thin eyebrow in resignation "Do you think I would go through all of this boredom just for some dirty money?" Caroline hesitated cause, come on, who wouldn't be fascinated by such a lifestyle?_

" _Speaking of..." Katherine pushed her again "...Let me introduce you to Elijah's brothers. You never know, you could finally make a qualitative leap. No offense Care, but Tyler was such a..." The burning gaze coming from the blonde instantly stopped the fiancée from adding her long list of insults. It was still an open wound, no need to name the cheating dick._

_Katherine pointed to a tall brown haired man who silently leaned against the wall "That is Finn, the older one. He's a total bore, especially after his divorce from the horrible Sage, but I'm sure you could go past that if you concentrate on his sexy jawline... And He also has a nice ass." Caroline hit the brunette with a elbow "Kat!" She tried to chastise her, but Katherine shrugged "What? I'm getting married, not blind." She then turned towards the open bar and pointed to another dark-haired guy "That is Kol, the younger brother. He may be childish, vain and a bit volatile, but he sure is a lot of fun." She took a pause to swallow another couple of drinks "Which one do you want to meet first?"_

" _What about the middle brother?" The masculine voice came from behind their shoulders and Katherine immediately rolled her eyes with a noisy huff "And then there's Klaus..." She started "...He's a total asshole with a lot of bad habits, like eavesdropping." Both the girls moved to turn around and meet the fourth Mikaelson. Caroline's face whitened in a second, her eyes open wide as she found herself looking at the stranger she had kicked in the shin not so long before._

" _Oh shit."_

" _Nice to meet you again, love."_

XoXoXo

All of sudden the big brown door opened and the doctor showed up with the hint of a smile "Come in." Looking at his brown floral shirt they both refrained from laughing in his face.

In the littler room there were a big desk, a cream colored sofa and a big bookcase. "Have a Seat, please." Klaus and Caroline quickly glanced at each other before sitting at the opposite sides of the couch, putting as much space as possible between them.

"Good Morning Mr and Mrs Mikaelson, I'm Doctor Sullivan." Caroline plastered a big smile on her face and nodded. After her little chat with Katherine about the perfect plan, she had decided to give it a try. All she had to do was surviving the next 45 minutes.

The therapist moved to his desk and grabbed a paper "First things first..." he handed it to Klaus "...Here's your signed authorization Mr Mikaelson. You need to deliver it to the police station right after this session." Klaus nodded in return.

"So...I've been told you're about to divorce..." Doc Salvatore stepped in front of Caroline "...Yet you're here to support your husband." She swallowed "I tried my best to call me out of this, believe me, but my lawyer turned out to be an incompetent." A deep silence followed her answer while the doctor started writing on his notebook "Before we start, let me assure you that everything you'll say in this room is covered by professional secrecy. Feel free to feel and say whatever you want or need to."

Doc Sullivan looked at Klaus from behind his thick glasses "So Mr Mikaelson, I see you've been arrested five times for drunken driving." Klaus smirked with his usual smug face "Modestly." - "Do you think you have an alcohol problem?" - "Absolutely not Doc. I can assure that each single time I got arrested, I was more than capable to drive without putting me or anyone else in danger." Caroline sniffled, she was dying to give her retort but really didn't want to talk. Her plan contemplated to stay silent as long as possible.

"Care to elaborate, love?" The Brit asked, noticing her tense posture "No." was her immediate answer, but Doc Sullivan obviously didn't miss the chance "It's actually possible Mrs Mikaelson. Each body has a different reaction to alcohol and maybe your husband can maintain well even when he's technically drunk." The woman couldn't help but scoff "Yeah, so well he couldn't even make it to the bedroom."

Holding his lips pressed in a this line, the therapist nodded "What do you think?" The blonde perked up "I think it's stupid." Klaus rolled his eyes with a huff but she kept talking "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a nun my self, I know getting drunk can be fun when there's something to celebrate or useful when you've had a really shitty day, but getting wasted without a reason is nothing but stupid." - "And you think he had no reasons to?" Caroline was about to spit an undoubted Yes, but suddenly found herself at loss for words "That's not my question to answer." She just said crawling back onto the couch and the following silence was quickly filled with another question, addressed to Klaus.

"Why do you drink then, Mr Mikaelson?" He shrugged "I just need something to relax after a long working day." - "And what do you do for a living?" He soundly puffed "I'm an employee at my father's financial company." His wife pursed her lips for a moment, she just couldn't resist "He basically sits still while money pile up in front of him." Klaus smirked and looked straight at her "I don't really think your two cents were needed now, sweetheart." She narrowed her eyes to fight his condescending gaze, her cheeks started to blush with anger, but fortunately the headshrinker was fast enough to anticipate her "And do you like your job?" Klaus eyes snapped back to him as he relaxed against the cushion "As my lovely wife so poetically put it, I don't sweat much for my salary."

"So you're saying you like it?" The blonde man closed his lips in a thin line, sent a furtive glance to the fuming woman sitting next to him, then exhaled "I deeply hate it, honestly." At the sound of those words Caroline instinctively stretched her back, she couldn't count how many times she'd suggested Klaus to send his father to hell and follow his hidden dreams, but he never listened to her.

"It's not a big deal, really. A man needs to do what he must for his family." Klaus gave a light shrug while Caroline, on the other side of the couch, chewed on her own cheek to keep her tongue at bay.

The therapist sit to write something else, then adjusted the glasses on his pointy nose "What about the divorce. Is it consensual?"

"Yes." - "No." They spoke at the same time, each of them giving their personal interpretation. Caroline looked at Klaus with gritted teeth, then took the word "We've easily come to an agreement. The last hearing is scheduled for the end of June." - "I wouldn't exactly use the term 'easily', but..." the blonde fixed her husband with an icy stare and he raised his hands in fake surrender. No time to mention the yelling, the fights, the dozen plates she broke trying to mortally hit him in the head.

"I take it you don't like to talk about it, Mrs Mikaelson." Caroline shrugged trying to look as calm as possible "I just think there's no need to. We're here to talk about Klaus' alcoholism." - "Exactly. That's why we need to face the subject. How long have you been married?" She sighed "It would be seven years in July." The words inevitably tasted like failure, it was still hard for her to admit she did fail indeed, something her stubborn efficient self wasn't used to. "And how long have you been dating before?" - "One year." Doc Sullivan briefly nodded while taking notes "Do you think you knew each other well enough when you walked down the aisle?" It felt more and more like an oral exam, Caroline tensed giving a side look at Klaus who looked unexpectedly interested in her next words. She raised a nervous eyebrow "Given the outcome, I assume the right answer would be no." The therapist offered a light smile "There's no right answer here Mrs Mikaelson. I genuinely want to hear what you think."

The blonde took a deep breath, this could be the perfect chance to play her cards. "Ok..." she adjusted her posture on the sofa to regain some credibility "...Truth is, he didn't even want to marry me." That made her husband immediately move, a puzzled expression on his face "What?" She deliberately decided to ignore him and added "He just proposed 'cause I gave him the best blowjob of his life." They all could hear the sound of Klaus' Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he tried to swallow his sudden rush of embarrassment. Caroline crossed her arms on her chest and eventually looked at him "Am I wrong?" - "Yes!" He replied right away, his tone quite offended. The blonde tilted her head to the right and looked at him with puckered lips while inquiring "So you're saying you didn't want to take the words back the exact moment they lleft your mouth?" Klaus hesitated for just a second trying to read her face, was she serious? "Of course not." He answered, but the blonde woman immediately scoffed "Yeah, cause I make awesome blowjobs." Was her sarcastic retort, which made her husband suddenly uncomfortable on his seat. He nervously scratched his scalp, the idea that the doctor was now probably imagining his wife on her knees under his desk made him want to vomit "Could you please stop saying 'Blowjob' now?" She raised her eyebrows, it was not so hard to make the almighty Klaus Mikaelson fall from his pedestal after all. Caroline grinned mouthing the word once again just for him to see.

Doctor Sullivan stopped their war of gazes by clearing his throat. He turned to Klaus "Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable, Mr Mikaelson?" The Brit straightened the back as he quickly realized what the doctor was trying to suggest "Absolutely not, Doctor. I can assure you I have zero problems in that area. Talking or putting into practice." As the therapist's eyes landed on her, Caroline raised her hands "Don't ask me to confirm Doctor. That shop has been closed for a while now." Klaus squared his shoulders "My shop is more than open." The shrink gave a light shrug "Alcohol abuse is often associated with ED. There wouldn't be nothing to be ashamed of."

Caroline couldn't refrain from chuckling. Klaus' murderous glare was nothing but hilarious as he pointed the index to his own groin "My equipment here works perfectly, thanks for the interest..." He then turned towards a quite amused Caroline "...And I didn't spend my nights on the couch cause I was too drunk to reach the bed. I did it because the atmosphere in our bedroom was so cold that sleeping with you felt like sleeping with a bloody Penguin!" Her mouth opened wide with a groan of pure indignation "You son of a bit...".

The therapist snapped his fingers to stop the quarrel and used his annoying aplomb to say "I highly suggest you schedule a couple session to discuss this dynamics." - "I'd rather put my hair on fire." A thick silence followed Caroline's words as Doc Sullivan waited for both his patients to cool off.

It took her more than five long minutes to regain some composure, but she was the first to speak to the therapist "Ok, it's crystal clear that we can't live under the same roof. Could you please suggest the judge that Klaus should stay with someone else? He has a lot of siblings or even better...I'm sure that dear mommy would be enthusiastic to have his baby boy back." She then offered a large smile hoping to convince him "Please?".

The shrink sighed while frantically writing on his notebook "I think I need some more sessions with your husband before I can give an accurate opinion." At the sound of those words Klaus eventually perked up and adjusted the collar of his shirt "Don't bother, doctor. This is ridiculous enough already. No therapy. I'll do my time, preferably in jail." The older man gave a light shrug and walked back to his desk.

Sitting on his chair, he nonchalantly scrolled through some papers scattered on the wood and started talking without looking at them "In this case, I suggest you immediately reschedule your divorce hearing." Caroline blinked a bunch of times trying to get the meaning of those words "Sorry, what?" Doctor Sullivan licked his finger before turning another page "If Mr Mikaelson remains under arrest, I'm afraid he won't be able to come to the courthouse to divorce you." The blood froze in her veins as she immediately realized what was going to happen. Horrified, she looked at her bastard husband just in time to see him turn his head towards her, apparently in slow motion. A wolfish grin opened on his now glowing face and he slid on the couch till he was sitting next to her "This is gonna be so fun, love."


End file.
